


Co-Workers

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Party, Co-workers, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Sheldon accompanies Y/N to a company party and decides he isn't fond of one of Y/N's co-workers
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Co-Workers

**Author's Note:**

> Request for olzinlo on Wattpad
> 
> Word count: 1,250
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 7 minutes

I hate my job.

Richard, who sat at the desk across from me, clicked his pen non-stop while sifting through his files. A small radio on his desk played the morning news, voiced by someone who sounded like they'd been smoking for eighty years.

I sighed and looked over at him. "Richard. Please stop clicking your pen."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because it's driving me insane."

Richard set the pen down with a frown and kept working.

Our office smelled like tuna because John brought in a tuna sandwich for lunch and I thought I was going to throw up. Normally, I just had to deal with Martha (who sat behind me) and her sour perfume, but today the air was twice as toxic.

I looked up and wrinkled my nose at the new stains in the ceiling. A pipe started leaking on Wednesday and the building manager had yet to get it repaired.

"Y/N!"

Oh god.

My boss, glare and all, came over to my desk and tossed a file onto it. "I need this back on my desk by the end of the day."

He left before I could ask any questions, shutting the door to his private office. What I wouldn't give for one of those.

I opened the file and cringed. Not another monthly employee evaluation form. Working in HR was such a joke. I never actually did anything aside from busy work unless we were hiring- which we weren't.

Cringing, I started on it until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the one person in this stupid place I didn't hate.

"Connor!"

He grinned. "Hey. Ooo, another employee evaluation form. Fun. I hope you don't mark me as 'tends to distract others.'"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to die."

"Me too. I do not want to go to the stupid company Christmas Party."

I froze. "Did you say company Christmas Party?"

Connor's smile grew. "Oh, man. It's mandatory. You didn't know?"

"No!"

"Tonight at eight. Don't forget to bring something for everyone to share without any peanuts!"

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah. I have two packages of super cheap store-bought cookies that may or may not be carcinogens in my trunk. You can have one and it'll look like you remembered."

I gasped. "You are a saint."

"I know. Who's your plus one?"

"I have to bring a plus one?"

"Well, you don't have to. But you promised Sheldon that you guys would hang out tonight since last night you had to work late, remember? You called him during our lunch break?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead. How could I forget? "Oh no. I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. It'll be fine. Besides, I want to meet him. He seems like a character. Plus, he might make things more interesting."

I groaned. "This is going to suck."

~~~

The parking lot was full of snowy sludge when we arrived at some public center where you can rent the space for stupid things like mandatory Christmas parties. Sheldon was beside me, looking adorable in his coat and scarf, but I was in too foul of a mood to tell him that.

We bustled inside to find the party even less impressive than I expected. The only decoration was a short, scraggly tree draped in a few ribbons.

I elbowed my way through the drab crowd toward the snack table to put the cookies there, saying a silent thank you to Connor.

Sheldon looked over the table and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie, biting into it. "Not that bad."

"Really?"

I got a brownie and took a bite. I'd had better, but it wasn't gross.

We spent a long time talking and trying to ignore the crappy music. I said hello to my boss so that he knew I was there, but after that, I was so bored that I was about to bash my brains. That is- until Connor spotted me.

He made his way over, a mini cupcake in his hand. "Y/N!"

"Hey!"

Connor reached me and smiled, popping the cupcake into his mouth. "What's up?"

"Trying to find the will to live, the usual."

My friend looked over at Sheldon and extended a hand for a shake. "You must be Sheldon Cooper."

My boyfriend took his hand and shook it, to my surprise. Normally, Sheldon was a bit of a germ-a-phobe. "Yes. Who are you?"

"Connor," he answered as their grips released. "I've heard a lot about you. You work at the university?"

Sheldon nodded. "In theoretical physics."

"Damn! I barely know what that is!" Connor laughed.

"Connor works in sales," I informed Sheldon. "The best in the department."

Connor elbowed me gently. "Well, Y/N is the best HR employee in her department."

"That bar is pretty low, considering the only other one in Human Resources is Greg," I laughed.

Sheldon seemed a little uneasy. I wasn't sure why, though. Maybe his social anxiety was getting to him. I put an arm around his waist for reassurance, which seemed to relax him a bit.

"Have you seen the silent auction?" Connor asked.

"Not yet."

"It's pathetic."

"Anything I'd want?"

"Unless you're really dying to get your hands on a vase, some doilies, or a brand new MP3 player, I wouldn't bother."

I glanced around at my co-workers, sighing. "Do you know how late we have to stay?"

Connor checked his watch. "Only thirty more minutes."

"Thank god."

"What? You mean you don't want to stay for another two hours watching the magician they hire for kids birthday parties find coins behind your ear?" He said sarcastically.

"As enticing as that sounds, I'm so ready to get in my pajamas and go to bed."

Connor nodded. "I feel that."

I looked over at my boyfriend and smiled. "Hey, Shelly, do you want to get something to eat on the way home?"

"Can we get McDonald's?"

"Yeah, sure. Connor, want to tag along?"

Sheldon interjected, "Actually, we should probably hurry home after this. We still have to, uh, do that thing."

I blinked. "What thing?"

"You know, the, uh, Christmas thing."

Connor held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, it's okay. I should probably get home, too. I couldn't make McDonald's anyway."

"Oh, okay," I said. "Well, I'll see you on Monday."

He smiled and waved. "Bye! Nice to meet you, Sheldon."

My boyfriend and I headed back toward the door and through the crowd, arms entwined so we wouldn't lose each other. There were so many smelly people with their loud significant others or kids everywhere.

Once we got outside, I felt a lot less claustrophobic. "That's better."

We got into the car and I started the ignition so that the heat would start to work, but I didn't pull away yet. "Sheldon, are you okay?"

He looked really upset, eyes downcast and hands folded together. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Why are you sad?"

"It's just... I don't like Connor."

That surprised me. I thought that the conversation went well. Perhaps a little pessimistic, but in good fun. "Why?"

"Because I think he likes you."

I was quiet for a second, then I burst out laughing. Sheldon looked up, hurt. "What?"

"No, no, it's not you. Sheldon, honey, Connor doesn't play for my team. Trust me, he's not a threat at all."

Sheldon sighed. "Really?"

"Really. Besides, I have eyes for you and only you. Come on, let's go get some McDonald's."


End file.
